Le premier pas
by Milhoute
Summary: Sara vient réconforter Grissom...


C'est une toute petite fanfics... je l'ai posté parce que malgré sa petite taille, je l'aime bien... et puis elle fait référence à une autre scène dans CSI... je vous laisse deviner laquelle ;-) Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues !

Sara frappa à la porte déjà ouverte de Grissom afin d'attirer son attention. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Je peux entrer ?

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle laissa la porte ouverte.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette. », lui dit-elle. Elle savait très bien pourquoi : Grissom et Catherine, plus tôt dans la nuit, s'étaient accrochés, Catherine lui avait dit ses quatre vérités. Grissom était inébranlable avec les autres. Mais avec Catherine, il se remettait souvent en cause et prenait en considération ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Toujours est-il que Grissom cette fois en avait vraiment pris plein la tête et cette fois, Catherine ne lui avait pas dit seulement ce qu'elle pensait, mais dans un excès de colère ce qu'elle ne pensait pas, ce qui avait profondément affecté Grissom. Depuis, il restait silencieux, cloîtré dans son bureau, à s'occuper de sa paperasse. Sara savait que Catherine y avait été fort cette fois-ci et était là pour essayer de calmer le jeu.

« Ecoutez Grissom, Catherine ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit… »

Grissom n'avait pas encore relevé la tête, il ne voulait pas affronter le regard de Sara pour le moment, comme s'il se protégeait d'une attaque éventuelle. Sara continuait d'exposer ses arguments, il paraissait l'écouter même s'il avait la tête baissée. Pendant le discours, il s'était levé pour ranger quelques dossiers. Elle conclut enfin par :

« … Vous êtes un excellent superviseur, quoiqu'elle ait pu en dire. »

Après ce discours réconfortant, Grissom releva enfin la tête et regarda Sara. Il se tenait debout devant elle. Il lui sourit :

« Ça va très bien Sara… mais merci quand même. »

Sara se rendit compte à présent qu'il avait la tête levée que Grissom avait une tache d'encre sur la joue, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Grissom remarqua tout de suite ce changement d'humeur :

« Quoi ? »

-Vous avez… une tâche d'encre sur la joue. »

Elle s'approcha de lui afin de lui retirer :

« Attendez, je vais vous aider. »

Grissom regardait Sara, elle était si près de lui en ce moment. Sara quant à elle concentrait son regard sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle lui essuya doucement la joue, comme une mère le ferait avec son petit garçon. Son geste était très tendre. Soudain ce geste se transforma en caresse lorsqu'elle regarda Grissom dans les yeux. Il était immobile. Elle ne pensait plus à ce qu'elle faisait, ses sentiments parlaient à présent. Sara se pencha lentement, amenant peu à peu ses lèvres aux siennes et au moment où elles allaient entrer en contact, Grissom fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de la jeune femme.

« Merci Sara. » lui dit-il simplement.

A ce moment précis, Greg vint frapper à la porte :

« Grissom, j'ai les résultat de vos tests ADN.

-Et alors ?

-Alors le sang retrouvé sur la victime n'est pas celui de la victime. On n'a pas encore identifié celui qui l'a perdu mais nos machines cherchent encore. C'est soit celui du coupable, soit celui d'une autre victime, je pencherai plus pour celui du coupable.

-Ne faîtes pas de conclusion hâtive Greg, nous n'en savons encore rien. Beau travail, tout de même. »

Greg repartit satisfait de la réponse de son patron. Après tout, il n'avait pas mis longtemps pour faire ses analyses, il méritait bien un peu de reconnaissance de sa part.

Sara, quant à elle, venait de réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait. 'Oh mon dieu !' pensa t-elle. Elle avait agi sans y penser et Grissom l'avait repoussé. Elle était dans une situation des plus embarrassantes. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, Greg était reparti à présent et le silence était devenu pesant dans la pièce. Grissom se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau, elle prit ce geste pour une suggestion de partir de la part de son patron. 'Effectivement' pensa t-elle, il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille. Avant de se décider à franchir la porte, elle dit à Grissom :

« Je suis désolée pour…

-Ne le sois pas. »

Il ferma alors la porte de son bureau et ajouta :

« J'avais entendu quelqu'un arriver. »

Sur ces mots, Grissom s'approcha de Sara, bien décidé à reprendre ce qu'elle avait entamé. Sara était perdue dans ses pensées, elle essayait de comprendre – le retournement de situation l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé ! C'était elle maintenant qui était immobile. Grissom déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis l'entoura de ses bras. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser. Sara glissa une main dans les cheveux de Gil ; c'est ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui, ses cheveux et son sourire. A bout de souffle, Grissom s'écarta alors de la jeune femme pour lui demander :

« Je t'invite à dîner ? Je connais un restaurant où on pourra être tranquille.

-Avec plaisir. » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

FIN


End file.
